warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Batidor
Los Batidores son individuos poco frecuentes que se sienten más a gusto en plena naturaleza que en las atestadas ciudades del Viejo Mundo. Vagan por las tierras salvajes, siguiendo rastros que pocos pueden detectar, mientras se mantienen alerta ante bestias peligrosas o sucesos anormales. Los batidores suelen sentirse más cómodos en compañía de animales que de personas. Con frecuencia alquilan sus habilidades a ejércitos, mercaderes y viajeros o cualquiera que pueda pagar su precio y necesite ir más allá de los caminos conocidos. Normalmente avanzando por delante de sus clientes como avanzadilla, explorando la zona informando de toda actividad insospechada y posibles fuentes de peligro, detectando emboscadas y demás problemas que pueden impedir el desplazamiento de un gran grupo. Son expertos en moverse por el campo sin ser detectados, y muchos de ellos pueden llegar lo bastante cerca de un ejército para leer los lemas en sus banderas y escudos sin ser vistos. Batidores fuera del Imperio Mientras que los batidores se encuentran comúnmente en las tierras salvajes entre las fronteras del Imperio, también sirven más allá de ellas. Mientras se espera que los escoltas exploren senderos y realicen reconocimientos para caravanas organizadas y grandes grupos, los batidores ayudan a los grupos más pequeños (o más encubiertos) e individuos a encontrar el camino por las fronteras del Imperio. Ya tenga su hogar en el bosque o en las montañas, un batidos puede identificar problemas, ayudar a buscar comida y vigilar. Es un aliado invaluable, ya sea su tarea la de descubrir dónde se agrupan los orcos en las Montañas del Fin del Mundo, planificar los pasos que recorrer en Ostermark o tratar con las traicioneras bandas de Orcos o goblins de las Montañas Grises. Si bien puede tomar algún tiempo acostumbrarse a los matices de una tierra extranjera, los batidores verdaderamente talentosos se aclimatarán lentamente a cualquier región. Su capacidad de adaptación es vital para su profesión y su supervivencia. 3ª Ed. The Empire is a hazardous place. Travelling parties and merchant caravans who venture into the wilds can meet with all manner of accidents. Many lose their way on unmarked paths or have to turn back after encountering an impassable object or bad weather. Other parties become the victims of bandits or ravening beasts. Even armies on the march can find themselves lost or at risk of ambush if they do not take pains to reconnoitre their surroundings. Those who organise any sort of overland expedition have these risks in mind and hire scouts to help explore the paths ahead. Many scouts are expert horsemen with skills in living outdoors and following trails. Most of them work within an area that they are familiar with, but some scouts specialise in exploration. They ride into dangerous and unknown territory, a risky task for which they receive a handsome wage. The task of a scout is to report back about any dangers ahead rather than tackle them himself. However, all scouts learn to become good shots and develop combat skills to deal with ambushes or enemy scouts. They also become experts in judging the lay of the land, navigating around ravines or swollen rivers. Scouts also become highly adept at finding farmsteads and isolated villages which can provide a convenient source of provisions. In several regards, the life of a scout is not very different to the life of an adventurer. When they cannot find work with a merchant caravan or an army on the march, scouts sometimes join parties of adventurers, where their self-sufficiency and familiarity with the outdoors often prove useful. Imágenes Batidor dibujo antiguo.jpg Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Avanzadas Categoría:Pendiente de traducir